


Spooky Month Prompts 2018

by Pink_Aesthetic



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kidnapping, Knives, M/M, Manipulative Deceit Sanders, Sanders Sides Spooky Month, Tumblr Prompt, Werewolf Morality | Patton Sanders, vampire roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Aesthetic/pseuds/Pink_Aesthetic
Summary: Pfffft- What do you mean it's December??All the prompts I managed to finish during October that I never posted because I'm lazy af. Read all the warnings before each chapter!





	1. Costume Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply  
> Prinxiety and Logicality

“Roman, I swear to god, you are not going out like that.”

Roman ignored his mortal boyfriend as he spun the the mirror, admiring his cape, “And why not Virgil? This has been my Halloween costume for years now.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” exasperated Virgil.

Roman huffed, dropping the edge of the cape. His costume was one he had grabbed from Walmart the moment they started selling Halloween stuff. A vampire costume with a long black cape, flimsy red polyester shirt and pants, and of course, the plastic fangs. Virgil obviously didn’t find his costume as humorous as he did.

“Virgil, love, is there a problem with my costume?” Roman asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I think it's a little too on the nose, don't you? What if someone becomes suspicious? Or connects the dots? You really want to risk everything for a personal joke?”

Roman laughed, which only caused Virgil to glare at him. He was used to it however, his darling stormcloud was always worrying for him. “But you see my dearheart, dressing up as a vampire is just why I am never discovered! Any suspicions they may have had are immediately dispelled by my blatantly stereotypical outfit. Anyone who knows me well enough to think I could be a ‘creature of the night’ would also believes I have too much pride to participate in this atrocious costume. Walmart brand costumes have saved my identity a number of times in the past, why should it not now?”

Virgil sighed heavily, pulling the hood of his black robe further over his forehead. He had dressed as Death, complete with robe, scythe, and skull design face paint. Though, unlike his dramatic boyfriend, it didn't have any secrets to hide. “Let’s just go. Patton’s probably waiting for us.”

Roman flashes a grin, having felt he won their little argument, and strutted out the door to the car. Virgil trudging along behind him mumbling about stupid vampires.

It was only a few minutes before the two arrived at Patton’s house and costume party. Music and rainbow lights pounding against the windows. Roman was the first to the door knocking loudly so someone inside would hear.

Virgil chuckled, “Y’know if you’d just let me go first I could invite you in.”

“I’m just being polite,” Roman hissed, “You mortals are so rude these days, walking into dwellings with permissions.”

“Sure Roro,” Virgil snorted.

The door opened to reveal Logan, wearing a lab coat, dress shirt and bow tie, seems he was Bill Nye. He scanned Roman’s costume before smirking, “Seems you and Patton had the same idea.”

“Oh, is Patton dressed as a vampire too?” Roman asked, peering over Logan’s shoulder to see if he could spot the nerd’s adorable counterpart.

“No,” Logan answered, raising a questioning look from Roman, but he continued, “But he did pick out a costume lacking in quality that depicted his supernatural identity as if it would somehow throw off suspicion of his sometimes odd behavior.”

“You know I'm a vampire?” Roman gawked as Virgil burst into laughter.

“Well it was not hard to spot the signs of another supernatural being once I noticed them in my own boyfriend,” Logan added.

Virgil managed to pause his laughter for a moment to ask, “Wait, wait, what is Patton?”

Suddenly a loud gasp was sounded and Logan shifted a step as Patton came bounding towards the door. He was wearing a tattered flannel and shorts, a dog eared headband, and his nose was painted in a black triangle, “Roman! Virgil! You came! Roman, love the costume!”

Patton was practically vibrating as his clip on tail was waving back and forth.


	2. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Kidnapping of small children, creepy haunted houses  
> Platonic Moxiety and implied Logince

There was an old house on a hill at the very end of the neighborhood. The lowest windows smashed from rocks and vines growing up the chipped stone. Yet every Halloween the manor would restore itself and the lights would turn on.

It became clear to the kids in the neighborhood that only they could see the flicker of candles and the darkened silhouettes, as whenever someone would tell their parents they would reply with a “don't be silly” or “what an imagination you have” or “cut that out”. No adult believed the kids. And no kid dared go near the house. 

Well, except Patton Pleasant. 

Patton had just moved into the neighborhood that August, and while he had heard just about every campfire story that came from the house in that short time, he didn't believe any of them.

Even when he was walking down the street and he saw the mended windows and the porch lantern flickering. He still refused to believe the scary stories.

Virgil however, was much more cautious and grabbed Patton’s arm before he could so much as step off the sidewalk towards the open gate. “Patton, what are you doing?” he hissed, pulling Patton closer to himself.

“Getting candy! Their lights are on!” Patton piped, a giant grin spread over his face.

“Are you insane? No one goes near Halloween house, for good reason,” Virgil said, releasing Patton’s arm.

“Virgil, all those stories are silly, besides if they didn't want trick-or-treaters they shouldn't have turned the lights on.” Patton replied. He darted through the gate, missing Virgil's second grab at his arm. 

Virgil stood on the sidewalk staring between the gate and Patton, but he didn't make a move to follow him, “Patton, the lights are on because some witch or ghost magic is turning them on to lure children to their death! Patton, come back here!”

Patton wasn’t listening however. He was taking bouncing steps up the walkway, his plastic bee wings bobbing behind him.

There was no doorbell so Patton gave three sharp knocks and waited. The door opened to reveal a man wearing no costume but instead a black polo, tie and slacks. Glasses sat on his nose that nearly obscured his completely pitch black eyes. The person’s appearance didn’t deter Patton as he held up his pumpkin basket, “Trick-or-treat.”

The man laughed, “I suppose you're looking for candy?”

“Yes sir!” Patton chirped.

“Why don’t you step inside?” The man stepped back to allow Patton room, and closed the door slowly once he was inside the house, “Roman, we have a visitor.”

Virgil watched Patton step inside and he held his breath until he was practically purple, waiting for him to come out once again. He didn’t.

The next day police combed through the building. Then they combed through neighborhood. Then they searched the surrounding woods. They put “Have You Seen Me?” posters in every convenience store window and on every supermarket register.

Virgil went quiet. He rarely said a word unless absolutely necessary. He knew the truth, Patton had disappeared just like the lights in the windows did every year.

Rumors spread like wildfire throughout the neighborhoods and schools. Some say Patton was hypnotized into entering the house. Others say his body was found so bloody and mangled that they couldn’t tell the public about it. Stories of how he was dragged by monsters into the house from the sidewalk. Tales that Virgil had been the true murderer all along. Maybe Halloween house itself had eaten him. Perhaps Patton was actually a ghost that had taken Virgil’s voice. On and on the stories were created and told and shared, creating nightmares for elementary school kids.

Halloween was different the next year. The neighborhoods were darker with less porch lights on and the streets were filled with parents’ cars as they followed their children. Halloween house wasn’t so much as glanced at by the kids, the candle light ever present yet still unseen by any adult. No kid dared go near the house.

Well, except for Virgil Black. 

Virgil walked down the sidewalk, every step deliberate. He clutched his backpack straps as he kept his head up, if only so he could see where he was going. Though it wasn’t hard to spot. With a deep breath he went up the walkway, up the steps, and gave three sharp knocks on the door. 

“You must be Virgil,” a voice answered as the door opened. Virgil only hesitated for a moment before stepping through.


	3. Carving Pumpkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Small mention of Deceit, mentions of knives  
> Platonic LAMP

Patton dropped the last pumpkin on the dining room table with a loud thunk. The four sides had come back from a pumpkin patch conjured in Roman’s imagination a few days ago and it was about time they broke in their chosen fruits.

Patton’s pumpkin was small, round and fit comfortably in his arms. It was a bright shade of orange that just barely crossed over the line of believable. It’s stem was a still a little green at the base but was turning more brown and grey with each day. Not that it mattered, it was still perfect.

Roman’s pumpkin was a ginormous thing, taller than it was fat. It weighed too much for even the prince to carry for too long and was currentLy sitting beside the table has Patton had only been able to roll it over, and even if he could pick up the thing he’d be afraid it break the table. However, it was a beautiful shade of orange with a shiny rind. Roman had sprinkled golden glitter over it as soon as he was sure of his decision so it glimmered in the light and left a shimmering trail wherever it went.

Logan’s pumpkin, as would be expected, was much more practical. It was large for the purpose of being able to easily carve, though not too much so that he wasn’t able to carry it in his arms. It’s color, he stated, was an adequate shade of orange with no speciality to it, as the pumpkins that were of more extraordinary color never seemed to be the right size and better fit the personality of the right brain sides anyway.

Virgil’s pumpkin was slightly larger than Patton’s, which seemed to be the only comparable thing it had to the others. It was a lumpy thing, no nice smooth surface. The color was off, the orange wasn’t bright or brilliant, it had patches of discolor and there was a spot on the side that was grey from where it had been laying in the dirt. Roman had scuffed at it but Virgil had hugged it tight to his chest the entire way back to the mindscape. 

Now it was time to carve them!

“Kiddos! Pumpkin time!” Patton called up the stairs. 

First came Roman, bounding down the steps and skipping the last two steps entirely, jumping into the living room. Logan came down with deliberate steps. Virgil was last, making quiet, cautious steps as he carried a black tub in his hands. The tub had smears of dried paint across the lid and a few brush marks on the side. 

“What is that for?” Roman asked, looking quizzically at the tub.

“My pumpkin,” Virgil answered, setting the tub next to his chair. He opened it up to reveal a large amount of acrylic paint and high quality brushes. 

“Y’know we’re carving are pumpkins, right, Grim Burton?” Roman added, picking up one of the tubes of paint at random.

“Virgil doesn’t have to carve his pumpkin if he doesn’t want to!” Patton reassured, taking his seat at the table. 

Virgil nodded in thanks and took his seat. He pulled a disinfectant wipe out and began wiping down the pumpkin. Roman huffed, but kneeled by his pumpkin and carefully taking a knife from the table to cut a hole in the top. Logan and Patton followed Roman example.

The three carving began pulling out pumpkin guts around the same time Virgil started painting. Patton insisted on saving the insides so he could pull out the seeds and roast them later. Roman, to some surprise, never complained about gutting the pumpkin, simply rolling up his sleeves and shoving his hand into the opening. Logan, however, while never making verbal complaints, was obviously the one most uncomfortable with touching the slimy strings and seeds. Once Patton had finished his own he took over Logan’s without a word, Logan protested lightly that he could manage his own but, frankly, look relieved. Roman was the last to finish gutting his pumpkin, though he managed a lot faster than the others thought possible with the sheer size of the pumpkin. 

None of the other sides had a good look at what Virgil was painting, but the paint palette was covered in a large amount of black and white paint. Though there were dabs of rainbow around it that had yet to be touched

“Virge, whatcha’ painting?” Patton asked as he washed the last of the pumpkin guts on his hand before he started carving.

“Uh- It’s a surprise,” Virgil answered, ducking his head slightly. 

“Ooh, I love surprises!” Patton chirped and returned to his pumpkin.

Roman tried to peer around to get a look at it but Virgil sent a glare effectively returning the fanciful sides attention back to his own pumpkin. 

“Patton, what are you carving?” Logan asked, deciding to engage in small talk, also he was a little curious.

“A cat face!” He exclaimed to no one's surprise, “And what are you making?”

“Probably a tie,” Virgil answered for him with a smirk. 

“I’ll have you know I am doing no such thing,” Logan snipped, “I am instead attempting a modified version of my emblem to fit the spooky season.”

Patton gasped excitedly, “Do you have a design? Can I see?”

“I don’t see why not,” Logan pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, unfolded it, and handed it to the bouncing side. 

Patton took it, careful not to crease the paper more, “Logan! This is so cool!”

“Thank you,” Logan cheeks tinted pink as Patton passed it to Roman. 

“Simple but festive,” Roman praised and handed it to Virgil.

The design was indeed just like his emblem, but the lines were much sharper and the glasses had been switched out for angry triangle eyes. Bolts stuck out on either side of the brain with lightning strikes popping out of them. “It’s cool.” Virgil handed back the drawing.

“I’m glad you all find it satisfactory,” Logan stated, though he was holding back a smile. 

“Well, I’m creating a magnificent haunted house with ghouls and witches and that sort of thing,” Roman announced. 

“No one asked,” Virgil snarked, not looking up from his painting, though a small smirk played on his lips. 

“Now Virgil, be nice,” Patton chastised, “That sounds lovely Roman.”

“Thank you, Padre!”

After that the resolved to quietness until the pumpkins were finished. Patton finishing first as his was the simplest, he spent the rest of the time waiting separating the pumpkin seeds from the guts to roast and eat later. Logan was finished next and spent his time collecting the candles and matches to place inside of the pumpkins. Roman and Virgil finished at the same time and it was then time to showcase them. 

Patton’s was simple and adorable, triangle ears and upturned half circle eyes. Three rectangle whiskers on each side and a triangle nose and a smiling cat mouth with little fangs poking out. Logan’s was a near copy of his design, every line perfect and immaculate. The only difference is that the outline had four one inch space that were not cut out so the emblem would float in the hole. Roman was truly as magnificent as he had stated it be. There were actually very few actual carved out holes, the only ones being the windows and some small details, instead he took to scraping rine to a thin layer so the light would shine through slightly, allowing him to accomplish shading and small details. It was indeed a haunted house with ghosts flying around the roof and two witches holding hands at the base. A picket fence and ragged lines, the top floor leaning precariously. Roman placed a few candles in and Patton gasped as the entire thing was lit up, allowing details to shine through in all its brilliance. 

Virgil bit his lip as he slowly turned his own pumpkin around to be seen. The other sides gaped at the painting. It was of the Holiday Forest from The Nightmare Before Christmas, but instead of each holiday the doors were all decorated as each of the sides doors. Patton’s baby blue door with the new addition of pumpkin and leave decorations and fairy lights hanging around the top. Logan’s navy door, that had been absent of decorations for most of the season until Roman hung up a skeleton with a tie on the door and Logan had left it. Roman’s red door with it’s curling golden knocker that held a sign that said “Beware, Super Sexy Vampire Inside” but the ‘Sexy’ had been crossed out with purple marker and replaced with ‘Annoying’. Deceit’s yellow door was also included, with the snake window stickers he had placed on it. And of course Virgil’s purple door, covered in fake cotton spiderwebs with a single giant plush spider in the middle.

“Virgil! That’s incredible!”

“The detail! The color! Quite impressive, Van Goth!

“I’d have to say that truly is some of your best work, especially considering the canvas you had to work on.”


	4. Sunsets in Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Kidnapping, mentions of manipulative Deceit  
> Moxiety

“There has been another reported disappearance from Jack’s Park. Roman Prince was last seen entering the park yesterday half past midnight. Roman is a student at Sanders Vale high school, he is sixteen years old, caucasian, blonde hair, brown eyes, he was last seen wearing a red and white letterman jacket, black hamilton shirt, and black jeans. Any information you have on Roman’s whereabouts or any of the other eleven missing persons please contact the authorities. Residents of the surrounding area are to keep a look out for any suspicious persons and to not enter the park after dark. In other news-”

Virgil turned off the radio, sending a side glance at Patton. The other had not looked away from the window since the report had started, “Patton, is something wrong?”

“Roman was one of my classmates,” He says, his voice cracking. 

Oh. Virgil swallowed the lump their throat, “I’m sorry.”

People had been disappearing from Jack’s Park everyday since October first. Always between midnight and 3 am, and the victims would usually not have any reason for being within the park at the time. No one has been found, dead or alive. 

“We don’t have to go,” Virgil said, “If you need to go home-”

“No. No,” Patton interrupted, wiping his eye and forcing a smile, “I didn’t know him that well, just in passing. Besides, he skips class a lot for his own personal adventure and forgets to tell people. He’ll probably post a picture on Instagram and everything will be okay. I- I wanna go.”

Virgil wasn’t convinced but they had been looking forward to this night for a few weeks now. A movie viewing was being hosted at the Jack’s Park amphitheater. The orignal times had been changed so it would start at sunset and end at 10 pm instead of going on through the night like originally planned, but they haven’t cancelled. They promised to play Halloween themed movies appropriate for all ages and it was a perfect date for the two teens, involving Virgil’s love of all things eerie and grim and Patton’s love of movies and picnics. 

Virgil sighed, “Alright, but if you change your mind don’t hesitate to tell me alright? You’re feelings are much more important than some silly movies.”

Patton’s smile became a bit more genuine, “Thank you, but I’ll be fine. Let’s go have fun.”

Virgil nodded and returned his full attention to the road ahead. Patton turned on the CD player and let the music of The NIghtmare Before Christmas soundtrack fill the car and defuse the tension. It was only a few minutes before they arrived in the parking lot. 

Patton pulled out the blanket and Virgil grabbed the food and hand and hand they walked to the amphitheater in the middle of the park, Patton insisting on swinging the others hand back and forth. They walked on the twisting trail going through the trees and made it out to the other side where the amphitheater sat. 

It was a stage with a back wall about as big as a movie theater screen, a projector set up at the front ready to play the first movie. The amphitheater sat on the bottom of a hill which had concrete steps and ledges cutting into for easier access. At the top of the hill was barren grass with a few trees clumped here and there. The entire clearing was surrounded by a thick forest with trails leading to the rest of the park.

Patton laid the blanket at the top of the hill, as close to the amphitheater as they could get without being on the concrete ledges. Virgil set their cooler down and joined Patton on the blanket, unpacking the food. Sandwiches, apple slices, water bottles, and pumpkin bread for desert. 

As the sun dipped over the trees the air chilled and Patton shivered, he reach his hands up to untie his cat hoodie but was reminded that he had left the article at home in exchange for the warmer sweater Virgil had gifted him last christmas. Which he left in the car. 

Patton stood up with a sigh, “I’ll be right back, I forgot my sweater in the car.”

“Do you want me to go with you?” Virgil asked, looking up at him with a tad bit of concern.

“No, I’ll be fine, watch our stuff? We don’t want the squirrels to take our sandwiches now,” Patton joked. 

Virgil nodded, though a little hesitant, and Patton set off back through the trees and towards the parking lot. 

It only took him a moment to get to the car. He pulled out the baby blue sweater and slipped it on. The sun fully setting over the horizon as his head popped through the top.

“Patton?” A voice said in his ear as he was smoothing out the creases, causing him to jump. 

He swung his head towards the voice and gasped, “Roman?”

His classmate was wearing the same thing he had been described wearing on the radio, his usual pristine hair was sticking up in some places, and his face had a smear of dirt. Though most worrying thing however was his usual almond colored eyes were seemingly glowing yellow in the dark. 

“Patton, by witch’s brew, it is so good to see you. You have to come with me,” Roman said grabbing Patton’s arm and began pulling.

Patton didn’t move, “Roman, what? Where have you been? What happened to you? They said you walked into the park the other night and didn’t come back.”

“No time to explain my friend, you just have to come! He won’t let me go unless you come,” Roman answered, pulling Patton’s arm harder and forcing him a few steps.

“Roman, no, we should call the police. I don’t know what happened to you but you’re obviously shaken up. You need help,” Patton replied, pulling back but only managing to take a single step back as Roman’s grip tightened. 

He began dragging Patton towards the tree line, walking backwards as he spoke, “No one can help! He’ll only let me go if you come with me!”

“No!” Patton wrenched his arm out of Roman’s grip, “Roman, you’re not making any sense! Who is ‘he’? What are you talking about?”

“I- I can’t explain, just, please, Patton, please come with me. He needs you. Please,” Roman begged, holding out his hand.

Patton looked down at Roman’s hand. The was a cut along his palm, much too straight and long to be an accident, that had recently scabbed over. He winced at the sight of it and looked at Roman’s eyes, but found he didn’t like the look of those yellow irises either. “Roman, I can’t, something is really wrong and I really think we should call someone. You’re obviously not okay.”

Roman growled and regrabbed Patton’s arm in a vice like grip. Patton yelped and tried to pull out again but Roman wouldn’t give this time. He turned fully towards the tree line and began stomping over to it, dragging Patton along.

“Roman, stop! Stop it! You’re hurting me! Roman!” Patton pleaded, attempting to dig his heels into the asphalt and dirt and yanking and pulling on his own arm, but Roman wouldn’t relent. 

Virgil chewed on their thumb nail as the movie began to play, wondering why Patton was taking so long. The trip to the car and back wasn’t that long was it? Maybe it was and it just seemed shorter when they walked it because they were together. Or maybe Patton had seen a cute dog and got distracted. Or maybe Patton had run into a serial killer in the parking lot and was bleeding out and his death would be all Virgil’s fault because they couldn’t be a good partner and escort their boyfriend to the car to get his sweater. 

Yeah Virgil was going to go check on him. They quickly packed up the lunch box so no would steal the food, animal or otherwise, shoved their phone in their pocket and headed back to the car, hoping to run into their boyfriend on the way there. They didn’t. 

Instead Virgl made it to the car without so much of a clue as to where Patton had gone. The car door was still open, the interior light brightening up the parking lot more than the dim lamp posts over head. 

“Patton?” Virgil called, looking around the parking lot, “Patton!”

But no one answered.


	5. Jumping in Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply  
> Moxiety

Patton practically dragged Virgil to the park, not that the emo was complaining. Fall was finally here and the leaves had changed color and were falling to the ground with every small gust of wind. The park staff had raked a bunch the other day and large piles of leaves were situated between trees and on the sides of clearings, though the yellowing grass was quickly being covered again.

There wasn’t a cloud in the sky and it was the perfect weather for wearing a jacket and being comfortable, instead of dying of heat stroke like Virgil had been doing all summer. 

“Virgil! Virgil! Look how pretty everything is!” Patton chirped excitedly, still dragging Virgil through the park. 

Virgil giggled, “The view’s perfect,” he answered, though he wasn’t looking at any of the trees, instead he had his eyes trained at the man currently holding his hand. 

Patton looked back with the biggest grin and Virgil couldn’t help but to fall in love all over again. Patton was wearing a sunset orange sundress that matched some of the brightest and grey leggings that had little pumpkins and black cats scattered across them. He had taken his cardigan off his shoulders and put it on with one of the buttons snapped in place. His freckles and amber eyes glowed in the sun. Virgil was certain he was the most beautiful man alive, and he was so lucky to be the one Patton smiled at. 

Patton pulled Virgil over to a park bench facing the duck pond and sat them down. “Virge, pumpkin, can I kiss you?” Patton asked, fast and breathless, not because he was expecting a no, but because he was excited for the answer.

“Of course,” Virgil laughed, leaning in and pecking Patton on the lips, “Thank you.”

Patton giggled and pulled Virgil into a hug.

“Oh! Oh! Virgil, you wanna jump in the leaves with me!” Patton exclaimed, eyeing the piles of leaves a few meters behind the bench. 

“I don’t think we’re supposed to Pat, they were just raked up yesterday,” Virgil pointed out.

“Boo! I’m gonna do it anyway.” Patton pushed off Virgil and racing around the bench and towards the leaves, leaving a chuckling Virgil to watch. 

Patton jumped into a pile leaves with all the excitement of a five year old, sending them scattering in all directions. When no told his boyfriend off and he seemed to be fine on his own, Virgil turned back to the duck pond let his mind wander. 

A few minutes passed and someone tapped Virgil’s shoulder. “Excuse me, is that your dog?” They asked pointing behind him. 

Virgil gave them a confused look, “I don’t have a-” He stopped mid sentence as he looked back towards the leaf piles and his face fell, “PATTON!”

The tan dog- or, well, wolf stopped rolling in the leaves and perked his head at Virgil’s yelling.

“Patton what in the world are you doing?” Virgil exasperated, jumping over the bench and approaching the canine. The person who had tapped Virgil’s shoulder giggled as they walked off.

Patton yipped, bounding towards Virgil, knocking the poor man over before jumping off and rolling in the leaves some more.

Virgil sat up and watched his boyfriend roll in the leaves, “You couldn’t do this as a person? You had to risk being discovered as a werewolf to play in the leaves?”

Patton yipped again, which Virgil took as him saying, “Yes, yes I did.”

“You’re going to be the death of us both, you know that?” Virgil asked, tossing a hand full of leaves at the wolf.

Patton jumped through the leaves Virgil threw at him and then trotted up to the emo to lick his face.

“Ugh, gross. Patton, no!” Virgil sputtered, pushing Patton’s muzzle away from him. Patton licked his face once more before bouncing away again into the leaves.

“Well I hope this was worth it,” Virgil huffed reaching into the bag he had and moved his sketchbook over to pull out a baby blue leash and color, “because you know what happens next.”

Patton looked up when he heard Virgil open his bag and his ears immediately dropped and began whining when he saw the two accessories. Virgil sent him a glare, “You know the rules, Pat, you wolf out in public we gotta obey leash and collar laws.”

Patton whined some more, laying in the leaves and giving Virgil some pretty convincing puppy dog eyes. Virgil, however, was used to it, and simply stood up and trudged over to the wolf. Just as Virgil crouched down to put on the color, Patton sprung up and bounded in the other direction. 

“Patton!” Virgil called, though he tried to stand up too quickly and slipped on some leaves, falling face first into the grass. 

Patton trotted over and nudged Virgil’s hair. Virgil looked up at Patton with a glare, which Patton responded with a dog kiss to Virgil’s nose and then quickly bonding away again as Virgil sputtered and wiped his nose on his sleeve. 

“Patton, I swear to fuck, get back here,” Virgil cursed. Patton barked at him, probably scolding him off for cursing, though Virgil could care less at the moment, “Patton, I love you so much, get your furry ass over here or no more kisses for the rest of the night.”

Now it was Patton’s turn to glare, though he took slow steps over to Virgil. Virgil sat up and when Patton got close enough he grabbed his fur so he couldn’t jump away again and clipped on the collar and leash, “There we go, good boy,” Virgil teased, scratching Patton’s ears and kissing his nose. 

Patton whined. Virgil rolled his eyes. “Quit being dramatic. Now, bark once to go home, twice to stay in the park.”

Patton barked twice, shifting from paw to paw in excitement. Virgil laughed, “Alright weirdo, let’s go for a walk.”

Virgil stood and held the leash firm as Patton trotted alongside him. Yeah, Virgil wouldn’t trade this for the world.


	6. Decorating For Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply  
> Royality and mentioned Analogical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was never posted to tumblr for the same reason I'm posting these in December.

“Come Patton! We must hit the stores before they close!” Roman practically shouted, dragging a very tired Patton behind him.

Patton yawned and tripped over his feet as tried to keep up pace with Roman, “Why couldn’t we do this tomorrow? You know I fully support you and all your endeavors but I was up late watching Parks and Rec. and I’m really sleepy.”

“Again?” Roman laughed, “How late were you up this time?”

Patton yawned again, “Uh, not that late, like three- four am.”

“My dear darling you must do better to take care of yourself,” Roman lightly chastised, stopping in a moment to give him a kiss on the cheek before rushing off again, “You’ll gain dark shadows darker than Lemony Grim-et’s.”

“We can match,” Patton giggled. 

“Dearheart, no,” Roman whined, “That’s it, that shadowy villain has influenced you too much! He will hence for and forever be banished from our lives!”

“Oh RoRo, you don’t mean that,” Patton whined back, pulling Roman to a stop so he could kiss his cheek. 

“This time, I’m serious,” Roman answered, though his smile said otherwise, “And you can say goodbye to Logan as well.”

Patton faked a gasped, “Your own brother?”

“He has betrayed me by dating that fiend!” Roman shot back, “Ah, we’re here.”

They had indeed arrived at the craft store within the mall. There was only an hour left before everything was shut down for the night and Roman intended on using it to its fullest. 

“What are we getting again?”

Roman let go of Patton’s hand so he could list the items on his fingers, “Plastic leaves, pumpkins, flowers, plus candles and hot glue, most importantly, glitter!”

“Are you redecorating your entire apartment?”

“Yes! Come on!” Roman regrabbed Patton’s hand and pulled him into the store. The craft store was one of the larger mall shops and had baskets for shopping which Roman grabbed one and handed another to Patton. “I have a two hundred dollar budget, which should be just enough for everything.”

Patton nodded and followed Roman around the store, holding the basket and allowing Roman to monologue to him. They managed to grab almost everything without hiccup, the only thing left being the glitter. With a hop, skip and a jump Roman led his dearest boyfriend towards the back of the store. 

“RoRo, I’m really really sleepy, are we going home yet?” Patton asked despite them not heading towards the exit.

Roman chuckled, “Almost dearheart, just one more thing and I can sweep you off your feet to our wondrous castle.”

“Yaaay,” Patton said, stifling a yawn. 

They reached the aisle with glitter and Roman started his search to perfect few that would complete his quest. Meanwhile, Patton’s gaze wandered, and when Roman took more than a two minutes he wandered out of the aisle to see if there was anything interesting to see. And as it turns out, there very much was. One of the shelves a few aisles down held stuffed animals, and not just any stuffed animals, but the softest looking stuffed animals ever. Patton immediately walked over a grabbed a unicorn plush, nearly squealing aloud when he felt just how to soft it really was.

“Patton?” Roman stepped out of the glitter aisle, glitters piled in his basket, and looked around.

“Roman, can I get her? Please?” Patton exclaimed, holding up the unicorn.

Roman smiled fondly, walking over and placing a kiss on Patton’s temple, “Of course dearheart. I’m ready to check out, you ready to go home?”

Patton nodded and looped his arm into Roman’s and they walked back to the register. 

Back at Roman’s apartment Roman began to unpack and lay his stuff out on the living room floor. Patton sat on the couch to watch his boyfriend work, hugging his new stuffed animal, which he has named Pumpkin Spice in celebration of the season. Though as it was getting late Patton’s head managed to fall onto a pillow, and then Roman gave him a blanket, and before he knew it he was out like a light, hugging Pumpkin Spice close. 

Roman worked all through the night, meticulously designing and setting out decorations. Some colored leaves scattered between picture frames, pumpkins placed along the stairs, flowers set in seasonal vases and pumpkin and woods scented candles placed around strategically. Of course everything had a generous amount of silver and orange glitter.

As the clock reached midnight Roman had finished with his decorating. He turned to his boyfriend, still fully passed out on the couch and gave him a quick kiss to the head. He lit a new candle closest to Patton so he’d have a light if he woke up and turned off the overhead and the lamps around the room before heading upstairs to sleep in his own bed. 

The next morning Patton stretched awake, pulling at the kinks in his arms and legs and sitting up. The early morning light was flickering in through the window and the candle was still burning, setting off an orange glow. Patton rubbed the sleep from his eyes and as he woke up he gazed around Roman’s apartment in wonder. The light glinted off of the glittery decorations in such a beautiful way that he couldn’t help but stare. 

The apartment was truly a fall wonderland and Patton was amazed his boyfriend could do so much with so little.


End file.
